


Birthdays

by Eve_Requiem



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Requiem/pseuds/Eve_Requiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the birthdays Sanada Genichirou has experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, fukubuchou!

Sanada remembers a time when his birthdays were more straightforward.

 

As a child, his birthdays were simple, but enjoyable. A hearty breakfast, loving greetings from his family. If his birthday fell on a weekday, he would head to school, where he would then be showered with more birthday greetings from his classmates and teachers. If his birthday fell on a weekend, his family would gear up for an outing. He remembers fondly the trip to the zoo, to climbling Mount Fuji, to the gigantic temples and shrine of Nikko. After a dinner of his favourite dishes, there would be presents - sensible presents, such as new kendo gear or a new tennis racket from his father and grandfather, and childish presents like the newest pokemon game from his mother and brother.  

 

Even after meeting Yukimura, his birthdays remained straightforward. Yukimura was a direct person, after all, and his addition merged seamlessly with his usual birthday celebrations. There would be a present, usually an artwork created by Yukimura himself, and a purposefully drawn-out game of tennis, where the aim was not to win, but to have fun.

 

Since entering middle school though, his birthdays were hardly ever straightforward anymore, but they were no less heartwarming than before.    

 

Renji was not a straightforward person. Renji loved puzzle, loved mysteries, loved going about things in a roundabout way. His presents come in the form of calligraphy works of poems or extracts from literature works, and Sanada would have to spend the better half of a day to decipher the meaning behind them. Deciphering the works was rewarding however, as the meaning behind the words would never fail to warm his heart.

 

Atobe, though flamboyant, was a close acquaintance, and it was good to be remembered, and his gifts were useful and practical if a tad too pricey to be comfortable. The same applied to Tezuka, who would greet him with a text message in the morning, and pass him his gift - he had received a calligraphy set once, which he still uses till this day - when they meet at the next tennis competition.

 

The only source of headache came from the rest of the regulars, yes, including Yagyuu and Jackal. His birthday was a prime opportunity for them to have their fun, usually by teasing or pranking him. For his last birthday, they had gifted him with bulk packets of painkillers, throat lozenge and joint lubrication supplements, in a manner that he could barely claim was enjoyable.

  
Hence, that was the reason why he was heading towards the clubroom with a sense of trepidation and resignation. He could only hope either Renji or Yukimura pitied him and got the other regulars to tone down their antics...

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at ending fics, so I hope this would suffice.


End file.
